


Longing for Fullness

by Quentin_threepwood



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 22:11:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16026998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quentin_threepwood/pseuds/Quentin_threepwood
Summary: After a lifetime to being starved, Harry needs to feel full.His lover Draco Malfoy is more than happy to help.





	Longing for Fullness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheMightyFlynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyFlynn/gifts).



> Inspired by an unused Prompt from the Harry Potter Kink Meme by TheMightyFlynn, this fic is inspired by that.
> 
> Features Weight Gain, Gay sex and more.

Harry just sighed in frustration as he stood at the large mahogany desk covered in open Manila folders. It was like staring at a sea of bureaucracy, the Auror department in his mind initially would be a continuation of the fighting and duels. But it wasn’t it was, instead it was being a Policeman a wizard Policeman dealing with the inane.

He heard movement from the other desks and Harrys eyes gazed over to the clock. Five o’clock, home time. Harry began to close each of the folders and creating a pile of tomorrows problems.

He smiled at the photo on the desk, Teddy smiling in Harry’s arms. Harry felt the smile appear on his face and began to relax. “Home time” he commented grabbing his leather satchel. Making his goodbyes and leaving the communal Auror office and making his way towards the floos.

Harry tapped his foot as he waited for the elevator. He did have a wise habit, using the less obvious elevator giving him a smoother emptier ride. There was a clunk as lift descended to his level and the metal concertina barrier folded away to allow himself entry.

Standing there in tailored black robes, that fitted perfectly to his ass and torso. His platinum blonde styled neatly into a quiff and perfect porcelain skin. He wasn’t looking in Harry’s direction instead staring against the metal of the lift shaft.

“Draco” Harry acknowledged politely as he stepped into the elevator. Draco turned in Harry’s direction, and looked a little surprised.

“You look tired Potter” Draco said with wry amusement as he looked at Harry up and down.

“Funny Draco” Harry frowned and rolled his eyes. “I blame getting woken up by a two-year-old at six in the morning...” Harry said smiling wryly.

“So, I. Didn’t wake you up for once?” Draco commented as he leaned over and pressed the stop button on the elevator.

“For once” Harry said a grin spreading across his face. “Are you coming over? Teddy will be glad” He asked placing his hands-on Draco’s sides.

“Will he? Or are you Too lazy to cook dinner?” Draco asked knowingly. It was always the excuse, Draco cooked Harry Put out. It was the regular cycle of their not relationship.

“Always. Your cooking keeps me going...” Harry said leaning in intending to plant a kiss on Draco’s lips. Draco stepped out of Harrys grasp, and Harry face planted against the elevator. “Ow...” Harry said rubbing his bruised ego.

Draco smirked. “Will you be inviting Weasel and Wife Weasel to dinner?” He hinted condescendingly.

“Not when you keep referring to them in that way” Harry said snappily.

“Then stop acting like your ashamed of me” Draco snapped back hurt.

Harry recoiled a little. “I’m not...”

“Really? It’s always I come to yours and cook. Never let’s go out and get dinner, or Merlin! come over to my place for dinner...” Draco said dramatically.

Harry hesitated and felt a knot in his stomach or letting off a hungry gurgle. “Because...”

“Because what?” Draco said firmly.

Harry hesitated, he could feel him loosing Draco. Just like he lost Ginny. “Because. I need your cooking...” he hesitated and the unimpressed look on Draco’s face suggested he had to explain more. “Because if. Felt really really good when you fed me” Harry said looking embarrassed. “It’s hard to explain...”

Draco considered and kissed Harrys cheek gently. “It’s okay. I appreciate your honesty.” He leant in and kissed

“You like me spoiling you. You like feeling full and swollen...” Draco said cupping Harrys cheeks. “I just want us it to become more than that...”

“I’ll get fat if we become more than that...” Harry hesitated. “People will find out.”

“Then your fat. I don’t care. I lost my virginity to a four-hundred-pound teenager...” Draco revealed.

“Wait. I’m sorry. Say that again?” Harry asked Questioning.

“I lost my virginity to Goyle” Draco said truthfully.

“Huh...Okay. Right...” Harry nodded gently.

“I’m into fat guys and guys that can eat. Your easier to read than a picture book...” Draco grinned. As he and Harry kissed passionately, before restarting the elevator.

When the lift reached the ground floor. Draco smiled and brushed himself down. “I’ll be over at six...I have to pick something up first” Draco said.

Harry nodded as he tried to regain composure as they went their separate ways in the lobby.

* * *

 

Draco climbed out of the fireplace. He heard the sound of feet attached to a small body running towards him. “Dray Dray!” Teddy Lupin said glomping onto Draco’s leg tightly. His brown hair slowly turning platinum blonde.

“Hello Teddy” Draco smiled as he lifted the toddler up. Currently wearing nothing but a t-shirt and a nappy. “Where’s your uncle?”

Teddy shrugged and instead cuddled Draco tightly. “Din Dins?” He asked hopefully.

“You’re as bad as Harry” Draco chuckled as he carried Teddy to the kitchen. “I was thinking Lasagne and apple crumble?” Draco suggested Teddy.

“Apples good!” Teddy grinned. As he happily watched Draco cook, making one sided conversation to which Draco would give polite but simple answers too. When he could understand Teddy’s broken sentences.

“Hey...” Harry said rubbing his eyes as he walked into the kitchen in tracksuit pants, bare feet and yet still in his work shirt. The smell of food having lured him in. “Dinner ready?”

“Almost. Are you napping?” Draco asked amused as Harry walked over and kissed his cheek.

“Yeah. After I picked up Teddy from his Grandma’s” Harry admitted.

Draco pulled out his wand and levitated the lasagne from the oven and onto the table. Harry cut a small serving for Teddy, cutting into small pieces and offering him a fork.

Draco smiled and began to cut a large slice for Harry. Cutting it into manageable pieces and straddling Harry. “Open wide...” Draco teased.

Harry went to snark back and Draco pushed in a fork full of food instead. “Less talking. More chewing...”

Draco firmly fed Harry forkful after forkful. Glancing over at Teddy and making sure the toddler was also eating. Harrys hands were on his middle and Draco wrenched them away. “Nope...no rubbing. You want to feel the pressure” Draco insisted placing a binding charm locking his wrists behind.

“Dray...” Harry groaned as Draco pressed another forkful in.

Draco pressed a finger into Harrys stomach. “Barely noticeable. You need to feel full, don’t you?” Draco asked his words causing a moan to escape Harrys lips.

“Yeah...” he said chewing. Draco grinned and continued to firmly feed Harry, keeping the pace up. Forcing Harry to eat and consume as he felt the heavy meal start to fill his stomach.

Harry felt his erection growing as he noticed the fullness in his stomach more, it was a good pressure, feeling full, Feeling overstuffed. It relaxed him, and it made him forget. Draco placed his hand on Harrys stomach and pressed it firmly, causing Harry to burp.

Draco smiled. “You’re getting there. More to go...” he commented.

“So good...” Harry admitted smiling at Draco. Draco had a wry smile and continued feeding Harry chunks of lasagne, greedily chewing. As his belly bloated fuller and tighter.

Draco looked at Teddy his bowl almost empty, “just relax once you’re done Teddy”. Before turning back to harry, forcing more pasta in. Harry letting out the occasional belch between mouthfuls. “Greedy aren’t you...you need to feel fuller...”

“Urrrrrrrrp...more...” Harry belched groaning his cock rock hard, as the pressure from his swollen gut only driving him to want more. “Feed me!” Harry grinned begging.

“Of course, Tubby...” Draco grinned cutting him more lasagne. Harry enjoyed the insults the comments on his stomach. It made him feel bigger and made the pressure almost an ecstasy Of Pleasure. “You know eating like this all the time will make you feel full...” Draco suggested.

Harry nodded. “I...it...urrrp...feels good. Like you...feeding...”

Draco kissed Harrys neck. “You know if you eat like this, we can stuff more into you when I come over...”

Harry curled his arms around Draco. “Yeah...”

* * *

 

Harry carefully bit into a hot jam donut, the powdered sugar against his lips. The hot jam spurred into his mouth. And he pressed his tongue into warm cavity, licking the jam filling out before taking bites of the warm chewy donut.

“Is that your fifth? You’re going to get fat if you keep eating like that...” Hermione commented from the other side of the table.

Harry ignored her until he’d finished scoffing the remains of the donut. “I like them...” He finally said, a hand absent minded rubbing his belly as it bulged against his belt.

“Obviously. But you are playing into the stereotype. Donut loving Aurors...” Hermione pointed out.

Harry picked up another donut and distractedly took a bite and jam spurted onto his lips and down his white shirt. “Damn...I’ll have to get Dra..” Harry quickly trailed off.

“What was that?” Hermione queried, Harrys words not slipping past her.

“I’ll have to get Kreacher to wash my shirt...” Harry lied obviously.

“Are you seeing someone?” Hermione asked curiously.

“No...” Harry said stuffing the donut into his mouth. “Yes...” he admitted mouth full of donut.

“It’s Ginny isn’t it?” Hermione asked.

Harry shook his head. As he reached for another donut, his plate was wrenched away from him.

“Fess up. Or I’ll have it” Hermione warned. Harry frowned at his best friend.

“That’s not fair...” Harry protested, trying to reach, but he was bloated, and his belly pressed uncomfortably against the table when he tried to reach. Hermione glared firmly. “I’m shagging Draco. It’s sort of a thing...” Harry admitted.

Hermione looked surprised. “Draco? Draco Malfoy?” Hermione squinted wondering if Harry was under the imperious curse.

“Yes” Harry muttered meekly as he reached the Final Jam donut.

“Are you dating him? Or is it just shagging...”’Hermione asked as Harry inhaled the last donut.

“Both?” Harry said unsure.

Hermione squinted. “Harry. I hardly think Draco is enjoying being strung along.”

“He isn’t” Harry said chewing. “But. I lo..he means a lot to me..but it’s Draco. People will judge...”

Hermione tilted her head. “Has that ever stopped you before?”

“No...” Harry said leaning back and belching, his distended full stomach bulging against his shirt.

* * *

 

Harry unlocked the front door to Grimauld Place. The smell of food permeating his nostrils as he entered. “Mhmm..” He sighed relaxing. Following the smell to the kitchen.

“Hawwy!” Teddy grinned looking up from where he was sitting on the floor.

“Teddy. Did Draco pick you up from your grandma’s?” Harry asked bending down and scooping him up to cuddle him.

“Yep! And we gotted ice cream” Teddy said with an enthusiastic sweet tooth.

“Thankyou...” Harry said to Draco, as he cuddled Teddy. Walking over to where Draco was stirring a trio of pots concurrently with a wave of his wand.

“It was fine” Draco smiled as he kissed Harrys lips gently. “How was work?”

“Good. Paperwork, dealing with stupid Death eater try hards” Harry grumbled pressing his face into Draco’s shoulder. “Had my second break with Hermione. Told her about you...”

Draco looked at him surprised. “Really?”

“Yeah...” Harry nodded truthfully.

“And?” Draco added.

“She seemed fine with it” Harry smiled.

Draco smiled and kissed and Harry. “I can tell that was hard for you” he smiled. “If you want to put Teddy to bed, dinner will be ready once you’re done”

“He’s eaten already?” Harry asked surprised.

“Yeah” Draco chuckled. “He wanted to wait up till you got home...”

Harry smiled. “Alright let’s get you in bed and read a couple of books.”

“Train book!” Teddy said his eyes lighting up.

Harry nodded and groaned. “Alright we can read the train book.”

Draco chuckled and kissed Teddy on the forehead. “Night Night Teddy” he said warmly.

Harry carried him from the room and up the staircase. Draco smiled and finished stirring the carbonara sauce and began mixing in the cooked pasta.

“He went out like a light? What did you get up too?” Harry asked squinting curiously.

“Built a pillow fort. Went to the park down the street. That’s where we got the ice cream” Draco explained warmly.

“He’s taken to you” Harry smiled. “Mhmm now dinner?” He asked patting his stomach pushing it out for effect.

Draco put his hands-on Harrys stomach. “That’s definitely a belly your growing. Your almost big enough I can start calling you fat” Draco said teasingly.

Harry rolled his eyes. “Pre-planning nicknames?”

“I was thinking Harry Porker? Or the boy who ate?” Draco suggested with wry amusement.

“If those stick. You will regret it” Harry glared.

Draco chuckled wickedly as he kissed Harry and led him over to the table.

“I mean I love when you cook for me, but pasta again?” Harry asked curiously more than Ungrateful.

“Pasta is quite heavy and full of carbs” Draco pointed out. Sitting down next to Harry.

“You’re not going to feed me” Harry pouted.

“I want to eat mine first, then I’ll feed the rest to you” Draco explained wryly.

Harry pouted a little hurt. “Oh. Well I’m going to wait then...”

Draco raised an eyebrow, “you are such a child.” Shaking his head Draco started to eat, noticing Harry true to his word was sitting their arms crossed.

Harrys stomach grumbled loudly and unhappily. “Nope. I can wait...”

Draco stopped and looked at Harry. “Fine. Fine...” he groaned giving in. Pulling his chair next to Harrys and offered a forkful of carbonara pasta, chunks of ham mixed in.

Harry leant forward and ate of the fork. “Mhmmm....I love you...” he moaned chewing.

Draco did a double take. “You...What?” Draco said assuming he must have heard wrong.

“I said I love you. Because I You know. Do...” Harry said opening his mouth expectantly.

Draco nodded taking it in, as he curled up more pasta onto his fork. “And you mean that?” He said pushing the fork in.

“Yeah. I love you...” he repeated as he cleaned the food off the fork with his tongue.

Draco took a deep breath and looked at Harry honestly. “I love you too...” He said genuinely.

Harry placed his hand on Draco’s knee and opened his mouth hopefully.

Draco chuckled and fed him another forkful. “You know this means you’ll have to meet my parents...” Draco pointed out amused.

Harry swallowed and frowned. “Urg. But I guess”

Draco kissed Harry affectionately and let his hand stroke his belly. Pulling away and feeding him another forkful. Encouraging Harry to consume as much of the pasta as possible. His belly bulging against his shirt, getting tighter and fuller.

Harry burped loudly and patted his bulging belly firmly. “Oof...urrrp...good...food...Dessert?” Harry grunted.

“Let me finish mine, and then I’ll get the pudding” Draco chuckled.

Harry grinned and licked his lips. “Urrrrp...Pudding sounds great...”

* * *

 

Harry pulled himself off Dracos shaft, reaching for the wand “accio Towel” Harry summoned offering the clean towel to Draco.

“Thanks...” Draco smiled as he cleaned his cock and looked at Harry warmly. “Your arse gets better every time...”

Harry blushed. “Yeah?” He puffed. “Sorry I can’t really keep up...”

“Don’t apologise. That is the last thing you have to worry about...” Draco smiled reassuringly. “I enjoy having extra you...”

Harry thumped down on the bed his belly bulging uncomfortably. He smiled at his belly, he was definitely looking fat.

“Goodnight” Draco smiled leaning over and kissing Harry.

“Goodnight Draco, I love you” Harry smiled with a tongue filled kissed. Draco switched off the lights and let his hand rub Harrys belly as they snuggled.

* * *

 

Harry burped as he skulled the rest of the beer.

“Must you?” Draco sighed already smelling the beer on his breath.

“Liquid courage, and it’s just the one...” Harry promised. Placing the empty brown beer bottle on the stained Oak coffee table. “Your patents are scary. And I’m not in the same condition I once was.”

Draco smirked at Harry’s mention, His face was rounding out plump cheeks and a double chin all covered in the start of a beard. His chest was bulging out into two plump fat moobs that along with his firm drum of belly was bulging against a pale pink polo shirt that flung around the bulging shape of his gut. Around his shoulders was a blue sweater. “You look fine. Particularly in your new clothes...”

Harry raised an eyebrow. “Ron said I look ridiculous, I wish I hadn’t let you buy it all for me.”

Draco rolled his eyes, “You hate shopping. All your small and mediums didn’t fit anyway. Your constantly full stomach did that.”

Harry bit his lip nodding as he patted his belly. “You don’t mind this do you...”

“Harry Potter. You are fat. You are greedy, and you can’t go five minutes without eating” Draco said in a firm commanding voice. “If I didn’t like it I hardly would have encouraged you more” Draco said putting his under Harrys shirt and feeling his stuffed belly. “Still full. Good I asked mother prepare a big lunch...”

“Draco...” Harry groaned, an erection swelling at Dracos implication.

“Oh shush, you do what your best at” Draco reassured. “Teddy!” Draco called firmly. The now three-year-old boy came down the stairs. His hair platinum blonde with dark black tips.

“Ready. Just need to brush my teeths” he said showing his smile.

Draco scooped him up. “Well come on. Do you want to throw the Floo powder?”

“Yes please!” Teddy begged.

Harry chuckled. “We’re going to Malfoy Manor” He Told the boy as he took a handful of Floo powder as Draco put him down and the trio climbed into the fireplace, Draco hugging Harrys belly.

“Malfoy Manor!” Teddy called out as he threw the handful of powder down. Green flames sprung up engulfing them, in moments they were standing in a different fireplace, they heaved themselves out, Draco dusting some sort of Harrys outfit.

There was loud piggish burp from inside the house. Harry raised a confused eyebrow.

“What was that?” He questioned confused. “You’re not cheating on me with some other fatty, are you?”

Draco laughed, “no that’s just my father...”

Harry stood for a moment dumbfounded as Draco led Teddy out into the hall. Before following him.

“Draco! Sweetie...” Narcissa Malfoy said sweeping her son into an affectionate hug. “Your father has already started eating, but you know what he’s like these days...” She said warmly not wanting to break the hug.

But then she saw Harry. “Draco....you and Harry...” she said an affectionate proud smile.

“Mother I told you this” he sighed wearily. As Narcissa embraced Harry. “Look at him. So handsome and well dressed...” she commented admiring the shirt and patting his belly. “And a belly too, is Draco spoiling you.”

“Yeah, Draco does all the cooking. He also picked my clothes” Harry admitted pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

“Of course. I raised him well.” She said smiling. “And this must be Teddy. Look how handsome you are” She smiled bending down to smile at the child.

“I’m three!” Teddy announced Holding up three fingers. “Are you, how wonderful. I’m your great aunt. But you can call me cissy” she said smiling reassuringly. “Now I assume you must be hungry” Narcissa said patting Harrys belly. “Come this way...”

Narcissa led them into the dining room. The room was lit up and one half the table was overfilled with various dishes of food.

“Mother...” Draco hissed.

“Most Of it’s for your fathers Benefit, it’ll keep him busy...” she smiled wryly.

Harrys attention was Drawn to Lucius Malfoy. Who was sitting at the head of the table. Stuffing food into his plump lips. He looked enormous. Gone was the svelte death eater, it now looked like he’d been eaten three times over. Lucius had a big fat belly that bulged in every direction. Huge enormous and covering a massive thick pair of thighs and a huge ass that bulged uncomfortably tight against the chair. Even Lucius chiselled features were buried under double chins and big plump cheeks.

“Draco!” Lucius belched pausing his eating. Draco took Harrys hand and led him over.

“He’s huge...” Harry hissed surprised.

“Harry...” Lucius said wiping his hand on a napkin and offering the fat hand. “Good to see you. I see Draco is having a positive effect on you...” Lucius said prodding Harrys belly.

“He gets it from his mother.” Lucius said nodding, chins wobbling. “Now sit-down Harry, clearly Draco won’t let you go anywhere until your stuffed...” Lucius chuckled.

Harry looked at Draco as he sat down. “Of course,” and began loading up his plate with food.

“What’s he weighing?” Lucius asked beginning to eat again.

“He’s close to 200. Aren’t you Harry...” Draco explained.

“One ninety...Draco...” Harry pouted sitting back.

“Let’s get you fed...” Draco nodded. He glanced at his mother and father, who didn’t particularly seem to react. He picked up a fork and pushed it into Harrys mouth.

Harry groaned, and Draco began to feed him forkful after forkful. The pleasant fullness quickly taking hold, Harrys began rubbing his belly as he ate.

Narcissa smiled and joined her husband and loaded up his plate. “Isn’t it sweet” she smiled. “You did give him the ring didn’t you.”

“Urrrrp...Of course” Lucius said firmly.

Narcissa smiled proudly. “Would you like some more?”

Lucius gestured to his half empty plate. “Obviously. I still have room.”

Harry felt a little embarrassed to be gorging but considering the surprising sight of Lucius Malfoy weighing a few hundred pounds. He was sure that his overly bloated stomach wouldn’t cause an issue.

Draco’s hands massaged Harrys curve, feeling it under his fingers. “You’re doing well...but you still have room.”

Harry belched.

“Fat uncle!” Teddy giggled eating with a spoon. Draco smiled wryly as he saw Harrys cheeks flush with embarrassment.

“He is. It’s wonderful. You and Draco seem so Happy” Narcissa agreed fondling Lucius belly and making sure her enormous husband kept consuming.

Harry belched again. “Oohhh...Draco’s. Great...I’m full...”

Draco frowned and shook his head. “You are not. You’ve got room. My parents don’t mind...”

Harry looked at his belly. “I’m a fat pig...” Harry protested.

“Not yet...” Draco said promising. Harry got rock hard at that suggestion.

“And there’s more food. Don’t feel like you have to cut back” Draco grinned whispering in his ear. “Show my dad how much of a pig you can really be...”

Harry felt himself get harder, and felt the pressure in his stomach, he could fit more. He’d be a pig. “I’m your pig...feed me...” Harry requested.

“Mhmmm” Draco said cuddling him as he began to hand feed Harry. “That’s right Eat from my hand.” Draco said pressing against his side, so Harry knew that this was making him hard as it did Harry.

Harry felt himself gorge more, when Draco offered food like this. It felt so naughty to be eating directly from his hand, lathering it with saliva as he endeavoured to make sure he swallowed all of it.

Eventually Harry was full his shirt having risen as his stomach expanded to its most swollen point. “Your huge...” Draco moaned into his ear.

“Urrrrrrp....Harry... _puff_..Porker” Harry belched with a wry smile.

“Ohhh..” Draco moaned.

“Time and place...” Lucius commented belching.

Draco straightened from embarrassment. Harry reached and took his hand firmly. “They’re Having fun Lucius. Don’t be such a grump, you know full well how passionate it can be.”

Lucius groaned. “I do...it’s why I’m now a whale...” he agreed reaching a heavy arm and stroking her cheek adoringly. “Welcome to the family Harry...” Lucius said with wry amusement.

“Thanks...” Harry replied warmly. Draco relaxed and pressed his hand into his pocket feeling the engagement ring his father had slipped in there.

Eventually when they arrived home Harry was leaning against Harry for support. “You ate like a pig...” Draco said rubbing Harrys stomach. “Merlin it drove me wild...”

“Felt....urrrrrrp. I could. Your father was enormous.... didn’t feel he’d care...” He admitted.

“Teddy you okay?” Draco asked the small child.

“Nap time...” Teddy mumbled, his belly swollen with desserts.

“In a minute” Draco said warmly. “Come into the lounge I have something to ask. Harry looked in confusion as Draco helped him onto the couch and let him sit down. Teddy heaved himself up next to his uncle, Belly bulging.

Draco got down onto one knee and held out a silver ring with diamonds and complimentary emeralds embedded in its surface. “I know I’ve never been the nicest person. And I’ve hurt you and your friends in the past. But being with you now, you make me want to better and Cause me to fall more and more in love with you with each passing day” Draco said pouring his heart out. “Will you Marry me?”

Harry stared a little Surprised. Draco’s proposal was unexpected. “Yes...”

Draco sat down sitting to the floor. “Good. I was a little scared you’d say no.”

“Never. I love you, and of course I’ll spend the rest of my life with you” Harry smiled taking the engagement ring. “Whose ring by the way?”

“My fathers. His fingers are too fat for it now” Draco said wryly.

“Well. I also think it’s about time that you met my family” Harry teased wryly patting the couch. “Do I need Ron and Hermione approval?”

“No, just Hermione. Ron dislikes you no matter what” Harry grinned. Draco sat down on the couch and kissed Harry warmly.

“What do you think Teddy?” Draco asked warmly.

“Goood” he nodded, not quite sure what the whole proposal meant.

“We’re going to get married. And you’ll get to be the ring bearer” Harry smiled patting his head.

Teddy’s eyes went wide. “Am I going to get a brother!” He said firmly.

“I think so...what if we had a sister?” Harry suggested.

Teddy frowned. “I want a brother!” He Insisted.

Draco looked visibly unsure. Harry pulled him into a cuddle. “I’ll carry them if you’d prefer” Harry suggested.

Draco relaxed a little. “Maybe. Let’s just focus on the wedding first?” He asked.

“Sure...” Harry nodded gently. “But we are having children.”

“I know. I feel like if we don’t have children. People will riot” Draco said wryly.

Harry chuckled and kissed Draco’s lips. “Or if we do.”

* * *

 

Harry looked over at Draco who was fidgeting with the button on his blazer. “It’s coming loose...” Draco mumbled.

Harry chuckled. “It’s because your fiddling with it, and nerves” He smirked kissing his cheek. Harry pointed to a restaurant with a big neon sign above. ‘Lazy Joes! All you can Eat!” Around a neon silhouette of a big bellied man.

“How...interesting...” Draco said raising an eyebrow.

“It’ll mean I can eat and not raise eyebrows or put us into debt.” Harry said waddling in and holding the door open.

As they walked between the tables, Draco took in the sights - in one booth was Goyle, enormously fat and hovering up food like it was going out of style. In another booth, wedged in by a beer belly, was Theodore Nott. In a third, looking like he couldn't move due to being so full, belly stuck in between the booth and the table, was Zacharias Smith, who was gulping down beer.

"Harry!" called a voice. Draco saw Ron stand up; his belly bulged out in front of him, table wobbling slightly and vanishing in shadow as Ron's gut bulged over the top as he struggled to waddle out of the booth to hug Harry.

"You gained more weight," said Harry, patting Ron's belly.

“You know it...” Ron said patting his belly. “Good food. Job with only moderate movement and a wife who loves it” He grinned boyishly at Hermione Causing his chins to bulge.

Draco waved politely at Goyle before offering a hand to Ron, “Hello Ron...” Draco said trying to sound sincere.

"Malfoy," said Ron, holding out a hand, buttons straining around his belly.

Draco shook it warmly. “You’re looking well fed..” he noted prodding Ron’s rotund belly. Ron’s eyes flicked to Harrys hand where a ring was.

“What the bloody heck is that!!” Ron said noticing the ring on Harrys finger.

Harry coughed. “Draco proposed...” Harry said putting an arm around His waist. As Hermione came over to the pair and hugged Harry.

“Aww Congratulations!” She said hugging him, before breaking away and cuddling Draco. "Now now. Be nice," said Hermione, smacking Ron's belly. "Or I'll put you on a diet..."

"You're looking... thin..." said Ron to Draco, who saw Ron try - and fail - to suck in a little. "Congratulations, I suppose?"

Draco chuckled. “Well I’ve mostly been focusing on keeping this one well fed” he smiled prodding Harrys belly playfully. “I haven’t become my father yet...”

Hermione hugged Draco warmly. “You’re looking better...” she agreed warmly. “We’ve ordered wine? was there anything you two wanted?”

"Food," said Harry and Ron, both drooling as they looked at the buffet. Ron's belly grumbled so loudly that everyone in the room could hear it. "See? I'm starving!"

Draco offered Harry a plate. “Go ahead. I’ll wait at the table.” he smiled sitting down.

As Ron waddled off to the buffet clutching his plate. “You’re looking fat. You’re not my size fat. But your filling out” Ron commented as he began eyeing the food siting in then Bain Marie.

"Give it time," said Harry, patting his belly. "Although if you don't slow down..."

“What? I’ll choke?” Ron chuckled as he began to load his plate up with fried food and pasta, until it started too look a mountain.

"No, you'll explode," said Harry, prodding Ron's gut. "Porked past 400 yet?"

"Yep," said Harry. "All his fault” he grinned his gaze flicking to Draco who was sitting at the table with Hermione. “Scale said 220 this morning..."

“Impressive” Ron chuckled. “Didn’t think Draco to have a thing for fatties.”

"He has a thing for me," said Harry, patting his gut.

“So, what did his parents say when you met them?” Ron queried, as they carried their overloaded plates back to the table.

"Lucius Malfoy doesn't care - he's a massive blob. His mother Narcissa loves me...”

Ron’s mouth fell open. “Bloody hell. Didn’t expect that. Bigger than me?” He asked a little curious. As he heaved himself down onto a chair, that Hermione had put a reinforcement charm on.

“Oh yeah...” Harry nodded.

“That’s a lot” Draco chuckled patting Harrys belly. Harry kissed his lips in reply.

“Have to compete with this one...” Harry said looking at Ron, who was already greedily stuffing forkfuls of food into his mouth.

“Come on Draco, let’s get our meals. Before these two-start gorging themselves on Seconds” Hermione suggested warmly, wanting to include Draco.

Draco smiled and kissed Harry following Hermione over to the buffet. “Soo Ron is looking Awfully big...” he commented curiously.

“Yeah. Well he didn’t go back for seventh year” Hermione said reminding Draco. “He started working with his brother, started putting on weight then. Mind you, he really blew up planning our wedding...”

“You let him plan your wedding?” Draco asked horrified.

“Well I was working too much at the ministry. Honestly it turned out well, even if Ron did eat himself huge in the process” She said wryly. “Not that’s a bad thing either” she said wryly.

“Definitely isn’t. Harry’s filling out. Is... very appealing.” Draco said smiling choosing each word carefully.

Hermione grinned and took Draco by the arm. “Right! No one else seems to get that, extra weight pushes against the right places. Why do you think I haven’t curbed his habits?”

Draco smiled. “Understandable. I’ve been feeding Harry. It’s a big thing for him, to be honest I think he just likes being the centre of attention” Draco chuckled.

“Sounds about right” Hermione said wryly. “So, marriage though? Big step...”

“It feels right. Harry means a lot to me, and we make each other happy” Draco said as he started choosing food for his plate.

“Have you talked about children?” Hermione asked.

“Yes. Well sort of, Harrys happy to carry them.” Draco said truthfully, “but we haven’t really decided on a when. Or how many...” Draco admitted. “But I’m okay with what makes him happy...”

Hermione smiled. “That’s good. Harry does seem happier. Truth be told he’s been a bit lost since the war. And he smiles. It’s been a while since I’ve seen him do that.”

Draco smiled and looked at Harry. Who grinned and patted his belly. “Can’t stop watching your man...” he called boyishly.

Comparatively Ron belched. “Mione. Can you grab some more for me?” He asked stuffing food in.

“I’ll do it. Harrys will be running low in a second” Draco said wryly.

“Told you he’s the best feeder...” Harry said nudging Ron who belched.

“Should’ve have turned gay for Malfoy...” Ron chuckled.

“Too late. He’s all mine...” Harry grinned shoving a forkful of carbonara into his mouth.

The two best friends leant back and belched piggishly. Ron with his rounder, fatter flabbier belly bulging and overstuffed till his shirt practically creaked. Fat bulging through the gaps in the shirt, his enormous ass letting out the occasional fart.

Harry comparatively was relaxed, contented smile as his stomach bulged tight and firm just how he likes it. He was rubbing it in his hands, “good food...really good food...”

“Glad you liked it...” Draco smiled kissing Harrys cheek and feeling his engorged stomach. “Just wanted to say hi to Greg, I haven’t seen him since Vincent’s funeral. We lost touch...” Draco said honestly, sadness lingering on his words.

“Who have you been seeing then...” Ron asked squinting.

Draco’s pale face went pink. “Harry...that’s it. I’m not exactly popular anymore. The Purebloods think we’re blood traitors...and you lot think I’m still an evil tosser...” he slumped in his chair.

“I don’t...” Harry said putting his hand on Draco’s leg. “They don’t either...”

“Errr right.” Ron added half-heartedly.

“You could at least try to sound convincing Ronald” Hermione sighed. “Look Draco. Even you deserve forgiveness” Hermione agreed.

“Thanks...” Draco said honestly. Sharing a kiss with Harry. “I’m glad you both support us...truth be told I thought you wouldn’t...”

“Nah. Your fine. Harry can bum who he likes, as long as he’s happy, and it’s way less awkward than when he and my sister were a thing...” Ron chuckled.

“Ronald!” Hermione sighed at his crudeness.

* * *

 

Harry groaned rubbing his swollen belly. Stuffed and swollen tight to its maximum. It felt good. But he needed more, it needed to be rounder and fuller.

“Draco! Is lunch ready!” Harry groaned. Heading downstairs to the kitchen. He caught a glimpse of his reflection in the mirror, a double chin, plump cheeks. He was looking visibly fat.

“Almost...” Draco finally called back. Harry rounded the corner into the kitchen. “Your still stuffed. You don’t even have room.”

“I do!” Harry protested. “I like feeling full.”

“I’ve noticed...” Draco said prodding Harrys belly. “I bet the Aurors are noticing their star recruit is becoming a walking belly.”

Harry grinned wryly. “I have a physical on Monday. So, I need my fiancé to make sure I fail. I need this feeling all the time...” Harry begged.

Draco nodded wryly. “All the time, you’ll get even fatter than you are now...” he said offering a spoon to Harry.

“I don’t care...Mhmmm...Ohh this is good...” Harry groaned.

“Your becoming a fat pig...” Draco grinned rubbing Harrys belly. Tight like it was always was.

“I guess. I don’t care. I just like feeling full like this...it’s addictive” Harry said taking another spoonful from the saucepan. Draco’s hands stroked his stomach. “What else do you have. I’m ready to gorge...” Harry said sitting down spoilt and waiting.

By Monday Harry walked into the Auror office, his overfilled stomach leading the way. A weekends worth of gorging and eating had done a number. His robes didn’t close, causing his stomach to bulge further.

He passed all the desks and headed down the corridor towards the conference room where the healer was set up. Many of his fellow Aurors were already back at their desks.

“Running Later Pottah? Lucky the Healer is still here...” An Auror commented prodding Harrys belly.

Harry belched from the prod. “Yeah, slept in. Big night last night...” Harry half lied.

“Thought you might have had a sickie” Seamus commented grinning as Harry approached and sat down on the empty chair in the set of three. On his right was Cormac McLaggan. Who unlike Seamus who seemed to be exuding confidence, looked terror stricken. “McLaggan thinks he’s gonna fail”

“I am going to fail. I’ve stacked it on. So, have you Seamus I don’t know why you’re so confident...” McLaggan said shaking his head.

“Because. I’m practically bursting with muscles; the belly is barely noticeable” Seamus said dismissively. “Harry knows what I mean.”

Harry looked at Seamus belly, his gut bulged fat and flabby in his lap. It wasn’t the round taught usually full gut Harry had. “I’m trying to fail...” Harry admitted.

His two former school friends glared at him. “What?!” McLaggan asked shocked.

“I’m done. I just need the excuse to leave...” Harry said with a shrug.

“McLaggan, Cormac” Came the Healer from the doorway.

“Coming...” Cormac said sucking in as he walked into the conference room.

“I don’t know what he’s worrying about” Seamus said. “Lavender said I’m the peak of fitness”

“How much do you weigh now?” Harry asked leaning over conspiratorially.

“310. You?”

“Just around 250 ish. If I’m over that I’m out...”

“Honestly. We plan our yearly holiday when Physicals come up, so avoided them since I’ve got married. Plus, I can still do my job...” Seamus admitted truthfully.

“Why haven’t You this year?”

“Lavender is due next month. Too pregnant to portkey anywhere” Seamus explained.

“What if you get booted?” Harry Questioned.

“I’ve got a Spot waiting for me in misuse of Muggle Artefacts. You could come too...” Seamus suggested.

“I could...” Harry admitted. It was desk bound and he could snack all he likes. “I’ll have to talk to Draco about it...”

The door open and McLaggan looked broken.

“You okay...” Harry asked.

“I have a week to lose ten pounds or I’m out...” McLaggan said ashamed.

“You can do it; ten pounds is nothing...” Seamus encouraged.

“Brown, Seamus...”

“Good luck Harry” Seamus nodded as he walked into the conference room.

“I don’t know what to do...” McLaggan said ashamed.

“Lose weight or get fatter” Harry said bluntly. “Seems simple to me...”

McLaggan shook his head and left Harry sitting alone.

The door opened, and Seamus walked out grinning. “Failed...” He said showing off a certificate proudly.

Harry laughed at the absurdity of Seamus showing off, “meet you in the canteen to toast our failure?” Seamus suggested

“Yeah. I think so. Breakfast is already settling...”

“Really? your gut looks swollen as heck, I’m impressed...” Seamus offered.

“Potter, Harry.” the Healer said. Harry stood up and he could see the healer’s eyes bulge.

“You’ve gone up a size...” he commented as Harry walked in the conference room. The table pressed up against the wall and a scale in the centre of the room.

“On the scale to start...” The Healer suggested. “I’m Morgan by the way”

“Harry...”

“Alright. So, 261.5 that’s a seventy-pound gain since last year...” The Healer said surprised.

“New relationship.” Harry said simply.

The healer nodded and handed Harry a small cup. “Pee in this. Place it in this bag” The Healer said handing a small plastic container and a plastic bag, pointing to a door behind him.

After about a minute Harry handed the plastic bag now containing the sealed cup to the healer. The healer placed on gloves and dumped the container and plastic container right into a self-heating cauldron on the conference table.

The healer leant in and nodded, “Healthy. But considering your weight it is an instant fail” The healer explained.

“It’s fine. You’re just doing your job” Harry smiled a little proudly, as he patted his stuffed belly. And took his certificate of failure proudly.

“Failed?” Seamus asked as Harry headed out into the corridor.

“Yep” Harry smirked. “I think it’s time to retire...”

Seamus laughed hard. “Your only halfway to forty and your already talking retirement...”

Harry patted his belly. “I want to fill my gut. Enjoy eating.” he said firmly.

“You should meet me ma. She’ll feed you till you can’t walk...” Seamus laughed.

“Draco does that already” Harry said proudly.

“Ron said you two are engaged?”

Harry nodded and smiled. “Yeah, we’re planning a small ceremony. I’ll send you an invite once it’s all settled.”

“Good luck with getting a suit that fits. I had to get my suit taken out a couple of times.” Seamus added under his breath.

“Ron warned me the same thing...” Harry said with a smile. “If anything, I’ll be disappointed if I don’t have too.”

* * *

 

Draco frowned at the large Family Tree that featured on a large tapestry and frowned. Draco actively disliked it, partially because it featured a terrible likeness of him, but also because Quite frankly it was embarrassing. If you looked carefully you could see the branches that suggested cousins’ meeting. Which even Draco thought was horrifying.

He slipped his wand out and held it out outstretched at the wall. “Let’s fix this up, Incendio” he said as he cast as spell, causing the Tapestry to catch alight and burn itself out to ashes.

There was shriek from the painting behind him. “What are you doing!” His Great Aunt hissed.

“Getting rid of some terrible decor” Draco said turning on his heels, as he glowered at the painting hanging on the wall. Harry had moved it to the highest level of the house, as Teddy had been quite rightly frightened of the dreadful woman.

“It is a family Heirloom. Showing the proud heritage. And you’ve destroyed it. That half-blood has made you soft...” Walburga Black, the old bitchy harpy that the painting portrayed hissed.

“At least I’m not marrying my cousin...” Draco grimaced. “I’d rather marry a muggle than do that.”

Walburga Practically screamed, and Draco threatened the painting with his wand. “I’m more than happy to make this painting a burnt frame...”

The painting went silent. “Good choice. But we’ll have to remove you at some point. I’m sure I can find some empty hallway in the Manor to hang you in.”

The painting didn’t reply, just scowled at Draco. Who grinned a little pleased with himself as he walked down the creaking staircase, back to the habitated levels.

“Why do I hear fire?” Harry Questioned when Draco Walked into the living room.

“Burning the family Tapestry. Nothing to Worry about.” Draco said kissing Harrys forehead.

“That’s why I heard screaming...” Harry noted. “You need a hobby...”

“Torturing my dead Great aunt is a hobby. Plus, I have you...” Draco smiled sitting down next to him.

Harry raised an amused eyebrow. “Why does that sound like you want Sex...”

“Because I always want sex. Almost as much as you like eating” Draco pointed out straddling Harry. Feeling Harrys belly pressing against him.

“I like being fed...” Harry corrected. “I need to be fed...”

Draco nodded and kissed Harry firmly. “And I’ll Keep you fed...” Draco nodded making out with Harry and summoning some chocolate from the fridge.

Harry smiled and relaxed as Draco began to hand feed him. One hand on Harrys belly and

Feeling it bloat Against his hand, as he fed prices of chocolate to Harrys hungry mouth.

Draco noted Harry relaxed when he was full. He was less stressed, more content. “You look happy like this...no wonder your putting on weight.” He noted reaching down and stroking Harrys bulging stomach that swelled red and tight.

“Feels good. My stomach being full, you feeding me. My partner...urrrrp...” Harry belched contently, stroking Dracos cheek. “My future husband...”

Draco smiled. “I love you...”

“I love you more...” Harry grinned proudly. “You make my life complete...”


End file.
